


STAY

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conflictos matrimoniales, M/M, Tristeza, hijos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La distancia se estaba haciendo muy grande, incluso si estaban en la misma habitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAY

*

Estaciono el coche en frente de la enorme casa al final de la calle, era verde con blanco, porque Niall le había dicho que la quería de esa manera, hace algunos años, cuándo la compraron con el primer préstamo que le hicieron a Liam en el trabajo.

Puso la alarma y tomo su maletín junto a la pequeña maleta, observo los juguetes de los niños tirados por el jardín y recogió lo que parecía uno de los muñecos que les había llevado hace meses. 

La llave se atoro como siempre en la puerta principal, se pregunto un momento porque Niall no había llamado al cerrajero, pero al final la llave abrió y el camino de puntitas para no hacer ruido. No había luces prendidas en la casa, solo la de la cocina y dando un repaso a todo subió las escaleras y camino hasta su cuarto.

Niall estaba dormido con Tomas en sus brazos, apretados los dos y cubiertos por una sabana, arrugó el ceño y se quitó el saco que llevaba y dejo sus cosas en el piso. Se cambió en silencio y le hecho una mirada al reloj, eran las 2:15 am, había llegado muy tarde a casa.

No había sido su culpa, pensó mientras se recostaba en las sabanas, era culpa de Sheyla su jefa, no lo había dejado salir de la oficina hasta que terminara de comprobar el contrato de ese matrimonio que había ido esa mañana.

–Hola–Niall le dijo bajito y Liam volteo el rostro y lo vio bostezando y acunando a su niño en brazos–¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

Liam se acurruco entre ellos y Tomas respiro profundamente–¿Por qué está dormido aquí?–dijo sin contestar la pregunta de Niall.

–Le dolía el estómago, creo que comió algo en casa de Andy, cuando los recogí hoy en la tarde– le peino los suaves rizos rubios y le toco la frente– tiene un poco de fiebre.

Liam se acercó y le toco la frente también–¿No debemos de llevarlo al hospital?

–No, va a estar bien, no hay clases mañana–Niall vio a Tomas moverse contra su cuerpo y espero para ver si despertaba.

Tomas abrió los ojos un poquito y sus pequeñas manitas frotaron sus ojos azules, gimió un poco y se enrosco en su cuerpo.

–Hey mi bebe–Niall le dijo al oído–¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?

–Un poquito– Tomas dijo chípil– la barriga la siento pesada papi.

Liam extendió su mano y la puso sobre la pancita de Tomas y su hijo se volteo para verlo–¿Papi?

–Hola Tommy– Liam sonrió y dejo su mano en la piel de Tomas–¿Quieres dormir a mi lado? Vamos a dejar a Niall que se estire.

Tomas asintió y Liam lo atrajo a sus brazos mientras el pequeño niño se metía en su cuello–Hueles a mojado papi– dijo respirando contra su piel– tengo sueño….

Tardó muy poco en quedarse dormido y Niall rodo por la cama y se estiro viendo de reojo a Liam–¿Tienes mucho sueño?

Liam no le contestó, se había quedado dormido y Niall con resignación se acostó de lado e hizo lo mismo.

**

Termino de poner a Tomas en el sillón frente al televisor y fue a la cocina a servirle el cereal, de chocolate como le gustaba, le calentó la leche y regreso a dejárselo en sus manos.

–No vayas a tirar nada Tomas–le previno y su hijo asintió sin dejar de ver la televisión, estaba muy entretenido viendo un capítulo de Bob esponja.

–¡Soy un cacahuate!–gritó Tomas mientras comía un poco de cereal y Niall apurado se fue a terminar de cambiar.

Tenía que llegar al restaurant en media hora y aún no se alistaba, Liam seguía dormido en la cama y se movió en silencio para no despertarlo. Cuándo estuvo listo ya eran las ocho de la mañana y fue a despertarlo.

–Hey–le dijo acariciando su cabello café y dejándole un beso en la cabeza–necesito que despiertes.

Liam se removió unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos–¿Ya te vas?

–Sí, pero necesito que te levantes, Tomas está sentado en el sofá desayunando, ya no le duele la pansa, de todas maneras no lo dejes solo– lo vio asentir y se puso de pie para meter su billetera– Leonardo tiene que ir al entrenamiento a las diez.

–¿Hoy?–Liam murmuró– Pero el entrena los domingos.

–No Liam, le cambiaron el día, te lo dije el martes que llamaste–Niall le recordó– lo metes al baño y le das de desayunar.

Liam se puso de pie y lo atrapo antes de que saliera de la habitación–Dale un beso a tu esposo, vamos.

Niall se acercó y tomo sus mejillas para dejarle un beso en la boca, un toque suave, porque no le gustaba besar a Liam sin cepillarse los dientes, luego Liam paso su nariz por los labios de Niall y el rubio sonriendo le dejo un beso pequeñito.

–Te veo a las dos–dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tardo en bañarse un poco y cuando salió se puso una pantalonera y su camisa holgada de siempre y fue a despertar a Leonardo.

–Campeón–Liam le dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a Leonardo tirado en su cama, con su cobertor de su equipo de futbol favorito enroscado en sus piernas–Leo.

Leonardo abrió los ojos un poco, y se pasó la almohada por los ojos–Vete.

Liam se acercó de todas maneras y abrió las cortinas–Tu padre dijo que tenías que ir al entrenamiento, vamos, voy a hacerte de desayunar y te metes a bañar.

–No quiero–Leonardo dijo con su voz amortiguada por la almohada– no me gusta como cocinas.

–Oh vamos el cereal sabe igual si lo cocino yo o Niall.

Leonardo se quitó la almohada y asintió de lado, Liam lo atrajo para darle un abrazo y Leonardo lo abrazo solo un poco con sus manos antes de verlo a los ojos. Vio los enormes ojos cafés iguales a los suyos observarlo antes de voltear la mirada.

–¿Se fue ya mi papa Niall?–dijo bajándose de la cama y sacando su toalla del cajón.

–Sí, ve a bañarte.

–¿Tommy se siente mejor?

Liam asintió y su hijo mayor se fue a su baño y cerró la puerta. Tendió la cama del niño y fue a la sala, Toma estaba sentado viendo la tele fijamente.

–Hey amor–Liam se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo por los hombros–¿Te bañamos?

Tomas negó–Aún no termino de ver Bob esponja.

–Pero ¿No quieres ir al entrenamiento de Leonardo?

Tomas se mordió su pequeño labio y los ojos azules lo observaron–Pero papi… Bob…

–¿Qué tal si de pasada te compro la película y la vemos juntos cuándo regresemos?

Tomas sonrió ampliamente y asintió dando un saltito en el sofá– ¡Sí! Si papi, vamos, báñame.

Liam lo cargo y apagó la televisión, le pregunto cómo le iba en la escuela y Tomas le dijo que había hecho un dibujo de Niall y que se lo había llevado al trabajo.

El cuarto de Tomas era grande, muy grande para un niño de 4 años, pero Liam quería que tuvieran todo lo que deseaban, así que había un cochecito y una resbaladilla que daba a su cama y muchos muñecos de Bob esponja repartidos por el piso.

Lo metió a bañar en la enorme bañera y metió unos juguetes de plástico mientras le lavaba los rizos y le pasaba la esponja por la carita. Lo cambio con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y un suéter y regresaron a la sala.

Leonardo estaba ya vestido con su ropa para entrenar en el equipo– ¿Puedes darme mejor un hot cake?

Liam lo hizo y los vio sentados en el comedor, Tomas lo miraba de reojo, pero no le iba a dar hot cake, no creía que tanta masa fuera buena para su estómago en este momento.

–¿Y?–Liam les preguntó cuándo dejo el plato para Leonardo–¿Quieren algún juguete?

Tomas arrugó el ceño y negó y Leonardo le dio una mirada sin dejar de comer– Tenemos los cuartos llenos de juguetes.

Era verdad, pero Liam siempre pensaba que era poco, que necesitaban más, él había necesitado muchas cosas de pequeño y no quería que nada les faltara a sus hijos.

Cuándo Leonardo termino de desayunar los metió en el coche, a Tomas lo puso sobre el porta bebe que aun usaba y a Leonardo le puso el cinturón de seguridad, él se metió en el asiento del piloto y puso una canción mientras manejaba hacía el campo de futbol.

–¿Por qué ese niño quiere construir una casa de lego y destruirla papi?–Tomas preguntó mientras cantaba las primeras estrofas de la canción de Ed Sheeran.

–Porque no le gusto Tommy–Liam contestó y aparcó cerca del campo–Vamos–les dijo y los dos se desabrocharon los cinturones y cargo a Tomas mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Leonardo que corría hasta llegar con los otros niños.

Tomas se aferró a su cuello mientras veía a los niños jugar–¿No quieres ir con ellos bebe?

–No, quiero estar contigo papi–Tomas le dijo y se pegó a su mejilla.

–Y yo contigo.

**

Se repetía todos los días que era lo mejor, porque así podía darle todo a su familia, no batallaban en nada y los niños tenían muchas cosas.

No importaba que tuviera que trabajar en otra ciudad, en Doncaster y que su familia estuviera en Holmes Chapel, no importaba que solo viera a sus hijos los fines de semana y que Niall durmiera junto a él solamente dos veces.

Había sido perfecto hasta hace algunos años, Liam y Niall se conocieron cuándo ambos tenían 18, Liam estaba de practicante en una de las empresas de abogados más importantes de la ciudad y Niall necesito de la ayuda de un abogado cuándo sus padres murieron y no dejaron nada arreglado. Liam lo ayudo una vez a llegar al juzgado y desde ese momento no se separaron, salieron durante dos años como novios antes de que Liam le diera el anillo de compromiso y se casaran cuándo los dos tenían 20, la hermana de Liam dijo que eran imprudentes, pero no le interesaba.

Liam trabajaba en el bufete de abogados y Niall era chef de un restaurant, todo iba bien, tan bien que decidieron agrandar la familia, porque Niall no tenía hermanos y Liam quería otra oportunidad para conocer lo que en verdad era una familia amorosa.

A Liam le iba tan bien, que alquilaron un vientre cuándo los dos tenían 22, genéticamente Liam era el padre de Leonardo, había nacido con los mismos ojos cafés y la misma nariz. Era el niño más bonito, saludable y feliz que había nacido y Liam lo iba a mantener de esa manera.

Niall adoraba a su familia, y les iba tan bien que compraron una casa enorme, porque inconscientemente sabían que la familia sería más grande. Así que tres años después de que Leonardo entrara a sus vidas, alquilaron de nuevo un vientre y Tomas llegó, genéticamente era de Niall y tenía sus ojos y su cabello rubio, aunque los rizos eran de la mujer que les había alquilado el vientre, no les importaba, porque Tomas era perfecto.

Todo iba bien, tenían 26 años, Liam era abogado, uno muy bueno y Niall era un chef reconocido en la ciudad, tenían dos niños hermosos y sanos, todo iba bien.

Hasta que el bufete donde trabajaba Liam tuvo que cerrar porque el dueño hizo una estafa y no había más credibilidad ni fondos.   
Y las cosas empezaron a faltar, no muchas, pero Leonardo empezaba la escuela primaria y Tomas tenía que ir a la guardería, con apenas un año.

El sueldo de Niall era bueno, pero no lo suficiente para mantener a dos niños y pagar una hipoteca, así que Liam hizo lo único que podía, conseguir un trabajo.

Uno bueno, bien remunerado, solo que estaba exactamente a 10 horas de donde su familia vivía y no podían darse el lujo de perder la casa.

Se fue de casa a trabajar a otra ciudad cuándo Tomas tenía un año y medio y Leonardo tenía casi cinco, se fue de casa dejando a dos rubios y un castaño.

Era lo mejor, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, su familia estaba feliz, su esposo que conoció hacía 12 años era amoroso y adorable y sus hijos eran completamente felices, sí, su familia era feliz.

Bien, bien, bien, esa era la palabra con la que siempre contaba Liam la historia. 

Solo que no era así.

**

Leonardo regresó corriendo hasta llegar a donde Liam estaba comiéndose un helado junto a Tomas.

–¿Qué te dijo el entrenador?– Liam le preguntó acomodándole el cabello sudado–Te vi hablando con él.

–Nada– suspiro– ¿podemos irnos?

Esperaron a que Tomas terminara su helado y se subieron de nuevo al coche, antes de volver a casa pasaron al centro de video y Liam compro la película que Tomas veía por la mañana y unas cuantas de Disney para Leonardo.

–¿Quieren otra cosa?–les dijo a los dos mientras veían un enorme cartelón de una película para niños.

Tomas negó–Quiero ir a casa.

–¿Tu Leo?– Liam le dijo a el solamente y su hijo se encogió de hombros.

–No quiera nada papa– le dijo y camino por delante del él hasta el estacionamiento.

Niall llegó a las 2:30 con su filipina y sonriendo mucho, Tomas corrió hasta él y le apretó las piernas.

–Vamos papi–le dijo el niño– papa Liam dijo que te esperamos para ver la película.

–¿Qué película?–le dijo cargándolo y buscándolo con la mirada a Leonardo.

–La de Bob Esponja…

–¿Dónde la conseguiste?

–Me la compro papa– se retorció para bajarse y Niall lo dejo en el piso–¡PAPA!– le gritó a Liam– vamos a ver la película.

Liam salió de la cocina y sonrió a Niall–Hola.

–¿Les compraste más cosas?–dijo curioso y se acercó a ver lo que hacía.

–No es nada importante–Liam le dijo y Niall vio a Leonardo sentado haciendo su tarea y a Liam haciendo palomitas.

–Hola papa–Leonardo le dijo y lo observo fijamente, supo que pasaba algo así que se acercó a su lado y lo abrazo.

–Hey, ¿Qué pasa?– le dijo bajito y su hijo se aferró a su cintura abrazándolo de vuelta–Leo…

Leonardo le dijo en bajito lo que el entrenador le había dicho con una enrome sonrisa y Niall le dejo un beso en la frente, felicitándolo.

–¿Le dijiste a tu padre?–Niall le dijo viendo a Liam que arrugó el ceño.

–No– Leonardo dijo y volvió a su tarea.

–¿Decirme que cosa?

–Leonardo–Niall levantó su barbilla–dile...

–¿Para qué?–Leonardo contestó y movió sus manos por el cuaderno– es el martes, no va a ir.

Liam se sentó a su lado en una silla y le tomo por el hombro–Dime, tal vez te equivoques.

El niño escribió en su cuaderno y negó– Voy a jugar en el juego del martes, desde el inicio, no vas a estar en casa, para que te decía.

Liam vio al niño levantarse y caminar hasta la sala, donde Tomas estaba poniendo ya la película.

–No importa–Niall le dijo poniéndose de pie y vaciando las palomitas en un recipiente–voy a grabar el partido y el próximo fin de semana que vengas, lo vemos todos juntos o te lo envió por correo.

Liam asintió y fueron a sentarse junto a los niños, trato de que no se notara sus facciones cuándo Leonardo fue a acurrucarse contra Niall y Tomas se sentó también en el regazo del rubio. Niall le dio una mirada a Liam y atrapo su mano, pero no le dijo nada más, nada que lo tranquilizara, nada que le hiciera pensar que todo seguía bien.

**

–Liam–Niall le dijo entrado al cuarto, venía de acostar a Tomas– ¿Es enserio?

Liam no le contestó, solo siguió tecleando en la computadora. Sheyla le había llamado hacía unas horas mientras cenaban, porque surgió un problema con el trámite del divorcio de las mismas personas por las que había llegado muy tarde la madrugada del sábado a casa, y ahora tenía que trabajar para poder arreglarlo.

–En serio Liam–Niall se cambió poniéndose su pijama– se supone que vienes sin trabajo a casa, los niños quieren estar contigo...

–No lo creo–dijo leyendo las nuevas clausulas.

–¿No lo crees?– repitió Niall viéndolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Ellos te abrazaron a ti toda la tarde–Liam le dijo viéndolo de reojo– no me tienen tanta confianza como a ti.

–¿Se supone que es la culpa de nuestros hijos eso?–Niall le preguntó y cuándo Liam no contesto se acercó y cerro la laptop.

–Oye–le siseo Liam y se puso de pie con la laptop en sus manos– voy a trabajar en el comedor.

–Haz lo que quieras Liam– Niall murmuró cansado– solo no hagas ruido, no quiero que despiertes a mis niños.

Liam salió del cuarto y Niall se dio la vuelta a acurrucarse entre las almohadas, como cada noche.

**

Al final trabajo parte del domingo y solo tuvo tiempo de visitar el parque con los niños y Niall, porque siempre salía de casa rumbo a Doncaster a las tres de la tarde, para poder dormir algo antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Tomas le dijo adiós con la mano desde el pórtico de la casa y Leonardo, sentado en el barandal, no le dijo nada, incluso se metió a casa antes de que subiera al automóvil y se fuera.

–Adiós–les dijo a Tomas y Niall.

–Cuídate papi–Tomas sonrió.

–Llámame cuando llegues–Niall le recordó– quiero saber que llegaste bien–mecánicamente se acercó y dejo un beso en su mejilla– te vemos el próximo viernes.

Liam arranco el auto y miro por el retrovisor todo el tiempo que pudo, viendo a su familia hacerse cada vez más pequeña, cuándo ya nos los vio, se preparó para un viaje de 10 horas rumbo a Doncaster.

**

Niall el miercoles le mando por correo el video de Leonardo jugando y lo vio mientras cenaba en su departamento y revisaba unos documentos, su asistente estaba en el otro sillón, corrigiendo algunas notas.

–¿Señor Payne?–dijo Julieta– La señora Hurts estipula que las juntas sean los sábados.

Liam negó–Dile que no es posible, invéntale cualquier cosa, ese es el tiempo que paso con mi familia.

Julieta asintió–¿Va a llevarse ese trabajo a casa?–le preguntó tachando unas cosas.

–No puedo hacer otra cosa– vio el reloj– es hora de que vayas a tu casa, es muy tarde, vamos, te llevo.

Julieta asintió y Liam tomo sus llaves, llevó a la chica a su casa, y de regreso compró de cenar y mientras esperaba por su orden llamó a Niall.

–Hey–le dijo apenas contestó–¿Cómo están?

Niall se tardó en contestar–Bien, bueno, Tomas se enfermó del estómago de nuevo, lo lleve al médico.

–¿Esta bien?–preguntó ansioso– ¿Niall?

–Tiene una infección, solo eso, pero no quiere comer, le estoy dando suero para que no descompense nada, Andy se ofreció a cuidarlo para que no valla a la escuela, ya sabes, Andy trabaja en las noches en el club.

Liam se mordió el labio–¿Está bien que dejes tanto tiempo a Tomas a solas con Andy?

Niall se indignó–Liam, Andy es como mi hermano, jamás les haría daño a mis hijos, no sé porque dices esas cosas– suspiro– nuestra vida no esta tan destrozada como todo lo que ves en los divorcios, no tanto...

–¿No tanto?–le preguntó–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Escuchó una serie de voces y la que le hablo de vuelta no era grave como la de Niall, era suave–Papa, me duele la barriga.

–Oh Tommy, hazle caso a tu papa Niall y cuándo valla a casa voy a comprarte algo ¿está bien?

–Quiero que vengas papi.

Liam se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos–Lo se amor, pero voy a estar ahí en unos días…

–No–dijo la vocecita de Tomas– yo quiero que vengas ahora, me duele papi…

Comenzó a llorar y Liam sintió algo horrible en el estómago, odiaba que sus niños lloraran, no lo soportaba.

–Tommy no llores– intento tranquilizarlo– voy a ir a casa lo más pronto posible, te lo juro.

–No te preocupes– la voz de Niall se escuchó en la bocina– te vemos el fin de semana.

–Voy a tratar de ir antes– le prometió.

–Está bien.

Luego colgaron y pago por su cena mientras marcaba el celular de su jefa, era miércoles, supuso que no importaba tanto si se iba antes a Holmes Chapel, y si así era, entonces podía llegar a un acuerdo.

**

Llegó a casa el jueves por la tarde, estaba sentado en el pórtico y vio la camioneta de Niall estacionarse y a los niños quitarse los cinturones de seguridad.

–Hola–les dijo apenas bajaron de la camioneta.

Venían todavía con sus uniformes, porque Niall luego de trabajar los recogía de con Andy o si él no podía de con la niñera.

–¡Papi!–Tomas corrió a abrazarlo y Liam lo levanto–Si viniste.

–Claro que si ¿Te sigue doliendo tu pancita?

–Poquito– contestó y lo abrazo por el cuello– pero yo quise ir a la escuela, porque mi amigo Jonás dijo que iba a llevar a su mascota…

Liam lo escuchó atentamente y le sonrió mientras veía a Leonardo con su enorme mochila en los hombros, le extendió una mano y el niño la tomo y se abrazó a sus piernas, apretándolo muy fuerte, solo fue unos momentos antes de que se alejara con los ojos rojos corriendo hacía la casa y metiéndose.

–¿Qué le pasa?–le dijo a Niall, el rubio puso la alarma a la camioneta y camino a su lado–¿Niall?

–Te extraña Liam–Niall contestó y beso su frente– tu hijo te extraña, eso le pasa.

Por la noche les ayudo a su tarea, aunque la de Tomas fuera escribir su nombre en una plana de diez filas, estaba muy contento por hacerlo y Liam lo acostó en su cama peinándole los risos y contándole un cuento de piratas, era sencillo que Tomas olvidara que casi no lo veía.

El verdadero problema era Leonardo, fue a verlo a su cuarto y le ayudo a taparse dejándole un beso en su mejilla.

–Te vi en tu juego, fuiste genial– le dijo y Leonardo asintió– no importo tanto que no te viera, porque te vi en el video que mando Niall.

Leonardo arrugo el ceño y Liam por momentos olvidaba que su hijo tenía siete años, casi ocho, pero era muy inteligente y perceptivo– Pero yo no te vi, ni en un video– se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Liam regresó a su cuarto y Niall ya estaba en las sabanas, no hicieron nada solo se abrazaron y Niall le limpio las mejillas cuándo las sintió húmedas.

–¿Estas bien Liam?– le preguntó.

No le dijo nada, solo lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos así, juntos. Amanecieron cada uno en una orilla, alejados, porque a eso estaban acostumbrados.

El viernes los llevó a la escuela luego de dejar a Niall en el restaurant y regresó a casa a acomodar un poco y trabajar en la laptop.

El sábado llevo de nuevo a Leonardo al entrenamiento y a Tomas le compro un enorme peluche de Bob Esponja que su hijo adoro durante dos horas antes de dejarlo de lado y volver a jugar con su muñequito pequeño de Calamardo.

Fueron al cine y cenaron en el lugar favorito de Leonardo, Liam le compro unos chuts nuevos para jugar y una mochila para que llevara sus cosas del futbol.

–No tienes que cómprame nada–Niall le dijo cuándo Liam estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda donde venían libros– deja de darnos regalos, con que estés aquí basta.

Liam de todas maneras entró y compro tres libros, uno para colorear para Tomas, uno de cuentos para Leonardo y el otro sobre gastronomía para Niall.

Niall negó– Deja de hacer esto Liam.

–Ya, puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes– le dijo y metió los libros en la mochila nueva de Leonardo–¿Vamos a casa?

Se quedaron dormidos los cuatro en el sofá y Liam no pudo evitar sonreír cuándo Tomas se durmió en su regazo y Leonardo en su hombro, Niall le dio un beso antes de pararse para abrir el sofá y que quedara como cama, luego se acostó junto a Leonardo y durmieron.

El domingo todo fue bien, hasta que Liam apartó a Niall de los niños– Oye, me dejaron venir antes esta semana, pero no voy a poder venir la próxima, tengo que trabajar todo el fin.

Niall parpadeo varias veces–¿No vas a venir?

–Lo siento cariño–Liam le dijo–No puedo.

Niall se pasó las manos por el cuello–Esta bien, no les digas a los niños, yo les diré en la semana.

Liam dejo un beso en su boca y Niall le acaricio el cabello–Voy a venir en dos semanas, y quizá podamos dejar a los niños una noche con mi hermana y hacer algo solos.

–Claro–Niall le dijo y se alejó para que los niños se despidieran.

Se alejó de nuevo de casa y estuvo seguro que las cosas habían mejorado esos días.

** 

Estuvo todo el sábado con la señora Hurts, era insoportable y se le insinuaba de una manera que le hacia querer ir a las citas con ella envuelto en un traje de cura.

Ya era noche y quiso marcarles a los niños, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en el sofá y lo olvido.

El domingo por la mañana se despertó por el insistente sonido de su celular, lo busco en su bolsillo y se fijó en que era un mensaje de Niall.

Unas fotos.

La primera era de un pastel de chocolate.

La segunda era de los niños junto al pastel.

La tercera era de Niall con los niños posando para la cámara, todavía con el pastel.

Lo siguiente era el mensaje:

° Los niños compraron el pastel con sus ahorros, tenían todo listo desde unos días, Feliz Aniversario Liam °

Leyó el mensaje dos veces y se fijó en la fecha, era 12 de Mayo, el día en que se casó con Niall hacía casi diez años.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente marco el teléfono de Niall y espero a que contestara.

–Lo siento–dijo apenas contestó su esposo– Niall, no hay excusa, solo lo siento mucho, cuándo llegue a casa voy a llevarte a cenar a donde quieras, te lo juro, voy a darte lo que quieras…

–Liam–lo detuvo Niall– no quiero que me lleves a ningún lugar, solo ven a casa.

–¿Me perdonas?

–Sí Liam.

–Niall–le dijo–Feliz Aniversario, te amo.

Tardó en escuchar una respuesta y cuándo llegó solo fue un suspiro–Y yo a ti Liam.

Le paso a los niños y les dijo que le guardaran un pedazo de pastel y les agradeció por todo, Tomas le dijo que lo extrañaba y Leonardo no dijo nada.

**

Cuándo fue a casa la próxima vez estaba muy emocionado por verlos, les compro unos juguetes a los niños y a Niall le compro un paquete para viajar cuando él quisiera, tal vez las próximas vacaciones.

–Llegue–dijo entrando a casa.

Leonardo salió de la cocina y se acercó a darle un abrazo–Hola papa.

–Hola cariño ¿Dónde está tu hermano y tu papa?

–Papá está trabajando y Andy está bañando a Tommy.

Liam asintió y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Tomas, fue directo al baño y vio a Andy jugando con el niño al lavarle la cabeza.

–Hola–les dijo acercándose al filo de la bañera.

–Papi–Tomas le dijo dejando de lado su juguete y fue a abrazarlo, llenándolo por completo de agua.

–Vamos Tommy–Andy le dijo –estas llenando a tu padre.

Tomas asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la bañera y Liam le sonrió a Andy–Gracias Andy, puedes irte si lo deseas.

Andy lo observo y tomo una toalla y se secó su largo cabello rubio–Niall va a llegar tarde, hay una boda en el restaurant y dijo que te avisara– dejo la toalla– me voy, cuídate Liam.

Liam le dijo adiós con la mano y termino de bañar a Tomas y lo cambio para poder ir a la cocina.

–¿Podemos comer helado?–preguntó Leonardo–No tengo tarea.

–Está bien–les dijo–¿Me pueden dar un pedazo del pastel?

Tomas corrió al refrigerador pero no alcanzo el pastel y Leonardo lo saco por él y juntos lo pusieron en un plato.

–Está buenísimo–les sonrió luego de darle la primera mordida–Muchas gracias.

Les acaricio el cabello y se levantó para servir el helado y regresó al automóvil por las cosas que les compro.

–Ya tengo uno de estos papi–Tomas le dijo abriendo el muñeco que le había dado– está en mi cuarto.

Liam arrugó el ceño–¿Ya tienes uno?

Tomas asintió y dejo de lado el muñeco y termino su helado, Leonardo observó su videojuego y lo dejo en la mesa.

–Mi papa Niall lloro el día que no llegaste–dijo Leonardo comiendo su helado– lo hizo bajito.

Liam dejo de comer su helado y se volteo hacía Leonardo–No te preocupes Leo, todo va bien.

Los niños terminaron su helado y jugaron un rato en el patio trasero a la pelota, Leonardo le enseño unos movimientos que había empezado a hacer con los otros niños del equipo.

Niall llego muy tarde, ya eran casi las doce de la noche y los niños ya estaban dormidos, totalmente cansado se metió a su cuarto y Liam estaba leyendo algo en su celular.

–Hola Amor–Liam se puso de pie y lo abrazó por detrás–¿Cómo estás?

Niall se encogió de hombros y fue a recostarse a su lado de la cama, vio un sobre y perezosamente lo abrió, era el regalo de Liam, lo dejo en el buro y se quitó los zapatos.

–¿Te gustó el regalo?–Liam le dijo sentándose a su lado.

–Sí Liam, gracias–murmuró y se quitó la playera.

Se quitó luego el pantalón y se metió en las sabanas, sintió a Liam meterse a su lado y unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaron por la cintura.

–Vamos a hacer el amor Niall–Liam le murmuró en el oído– tengo muchas ganas de sentirte.

Niall suspiro y se alejó del abrazó y rodo para quedar boca abajo–Estoy muy cansado Liam, si tú quieres adelante, pero no quiero hacer nada del trabajo, haz todo tu–levanto un poco el trasero– lo siento.

Liam arrugó el ceño–No Niall, quiero que lo hagamos los dos, no solo quiero estar con un muñeco en la cama.

–No tengo ganas, Liam estoy muy cansado…

–Solo fue un banquete, no exageres–le dijo tratando de bromear.

Niall abrió los ojos y lo observo fijamente–No es solo el banquete, hoy por la mañana tuve que ir a una junta en la escuela, y toda la semana estuve trabajando mucho.

–Solo fue una semana–Liam dijo de vuelta.

–Yo creo que han sido meses, déjame dormir.

Liam lo movió por el brazo–Parece como si me estuvieras reclamando algo.

Niall frustrado se volteo de nuevo y quedo boca arriba–Liam, por favor, podemos hablar mañana, déjame dormir, estoy cansado, hago todo en esta casa y tú vienes cada fin de semana y piensas que es sencillo…

–Ahí esta–le dijo fuerte– me estas reclamando.

–Cálmate– le pidió– mira, solo digo que no creas que no me canso, yo no viajo diez horas seguidas en auto, pero cuido de dos niños solo.

–Niall–Liam murmuró– no te dejo solo porque quiera, lo hago para que tengan todo lo que necesitan.

–Tenemos más de lo que necesitamos–Niall le dijo de vuelta– lo único que nos falta es un esposo y un padre, quizá puedas comprarnos uno.

Liam indignado se puso de pie–No me hables así–dijo de nuevo fuerte– yo quiero estar siempre con ustedes.

–No parece–Niall murmuro pasándose las manos por la cara.

–¡No parece!–Liam gritó–¡NO ME JODAS!

Niall se puso de pie–No grites.

Liam lo ignoro–Creí que entendías que lo hago porque quiero lo mejor, porque no quiero que pasen todo las necesidades que yo pase.

Niall negó– No funciona tu historia de vida dramática con migo, ya no.

Enojado se paseó por el cuarto–Niall, no lo hago para que me tengas lastima…

–Mira Liam, lo único que sé es que he tratado por meses que los niños no te extrañen tanto y tú piensas que con regalos ellos van a olvidarse que no estas nunca para ellos.

–¡NIALL!

–Que no grites, los vas a despertar.

–¡Entonces deja de decir esas cosas!–Liam rugió–¡Yo quiero estar con ellos, pero no puedo hacerlo!

–No eres la víctima–Niall se encorvo y se pasó las manos por la cabeza–Y te pedí que dejaras de gritar.

–¡Lo haces a propósito, adoras que ellos te quieran más!–Liam le gritó al final.

Niall incrédulo levantó a mirada.

–¿Papi?

Tomas estaba aferrado a la cintura de Leonardo y los dos los miraban con sus ojos abiertos, aunque había ya lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, estaban en la puerta del cuarto.

Niall se apresuró a ir a su lado y cargó a Tomas mientras Leonardo se aferraba a su cintura y ambos miraban a Liam con ojos de miedo.

–No le grites a mi papa Niall–Leonardo le dijo.

Tomas lloró en el cuello de Niall y él lo arrullo–Vamos, voy a acostarlos en su cuarto, no se preocupen, su papa Liam estaba jugando.

Tomas observo a Liam y asintió pero Leonardo se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo. Niall se fue con los niños y Liam se sentó en la orilla de la cama, espero a que Niall volviera y se tranquilo mientras tanto.

Levanto la cabeza cuándo Niall regreso y tomo sus almohadas–¿A dónde vas Niall?

–Voy a dormir con los niños– le dijo–están nerviosos.

–Niall…

El rubio iba a salir, pero antes se dio la vuelta– Esta es la última vez que gritas en esta casa de esa manera, no vuelvas a hacer llorar a mis niños.

Liam parpadeo–Son míos también.

Niall con voz fría y antes de salir le murmuro– Son más míos que tuyos Liam, lo son desde hace años.

Le dolió, vaya que sí, se dejó caer en la cama y en silencio lloro un poco y se preguntó porque si todo lo hacía para que fueran felices, parecía como si estuvieran tristes.

**

El sábado se levantó muy temprano y se hizo un café mientras apagaba el celular, se quedó en el sofá y observo toda la casa, estaba silenciosa, a pesar de lo enorme que era. Había tres cuartos de más y baños en cada uno de ellos, además de uno al lado del comedor, para las visitas. Tenían un enorme patio trasero donde había juegos para los niños, una enorme cocina, comedor, sala, un cuarto de juegos…

Era más de lo que él tuvo en su infancia, él vivía en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro con su madre y sus dos hermanas y nunca tuvo juegos ni comida buena. Estudio solo porque era muy inteligente y consiguió una beca.

Él no quería que su familia sufriera lo que el sufrió, había tratado de que fueran felices, por primera vez se preguntó si no estaba haciendo todo al revés.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y Niall apareció bostezando, no lo noto hasta que volteo a la sala, le dio una mirada y al parecer el rubio quiso un café y se lo sirvió, Liam le sonrió tímidamente y Niall se sentó a su lado bebiendo del café.

–Siento lo que te dije ayer–Niall le murmuró– fue una estupidez, ellos no son más míos que tuyos, solo que me enfade.

Liam tomo también de su café– Siento haber gritado de esa manera, no debí de hacerlo.

Niall suspiro–Escucha, yo sé que todo lo haces porque crees que es lo mejor, pero ellos necesitan a un padre– dejo el café en la mesita– Liam, sé que no quieres que ellos pasen todo lo que tu pasaste, sé que hubo época en la que no comías en días, pero eso nos les va a pasar a Tomas y Leonardo– sonrió– tu madre no tenía un padre que le apoyara, tú me tienes a mí, nunca dejaría que les faltara nada.

Liam ansioso dejo también su café–Niall, yo quiero que tengan todo, con tu trabajo no van a tenerlo.

–Liam, puedes dejar ese trabajo y conseguir algo aquí, abrir un bufete, ellos en verdad tienen más de lo que necesitan– le tomo la mano– son niños, se divierten con poco, pero no olvidan lo mucho que te extrañan.

–Niall… 

–Mira, yo no quería decirte esto–Niall le dijo y tomo su mejilla– pero creo que es necesario, porque no entiendes lo mucho que esto les afecta–suspiro– Tomas me preguntó el otro día si Andy era también su papa, porque lo veía mucho y jugaba con él– lo miro a los ojos–Tu hijo creía que Andy era su padre, porque lo veía más que a ti, le dije que no te dijera nada, porque ibas a ponerte triste y claro que le dije que no era su padre, pero…–negó–¿entiendes lo que Tomas sentía?

Liam ahogo un gemido y se pasó las manos por la cabeza– ¿Eso pensaba?

Niall no le contestó, porque Tomas apareció por el pasillo frotándose los ojos y fue a sentarse en el centro del sofá, tímidamente se acercó a Liam y con su manita le acaricio el brazo–¿Te sientes mal papi? ¿Por eso gritaste anoche?

Liam se apresuró a sonreírle–Claro que no mi bebe, ¿Quieres desayunar?

Niall se puso de pie a hacer de desayunar algo rápido para ir al trabajo, Leonardo se les unió minutos después, pero miraba a Liam de reojo y mientras desayunaban hablo con Liam.

–Los papas de mi amiguita Jessie se gritaron mucho, ella me lo dijo–jugueteo con desayuno– luego ellos ya no vivían en la misma casa–miro a Liam–¿Ya no vas a venir a casa papa?

Liam se pasó el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca y de reojo vio a Niall que ayudaba a Tomas para que no tirara la comida.

–Claro que no Leonardo, yo voy a seguir viniendo, no te preocupes.

Leonardo asintió, pero no dijo nada más y Niall fue a bañarse para ir al trabajo, Tomas quiso ver una película y Liam se la puso en la televisión.

–Leonardo se está bañando– Niall le dijo cuándo ya estaba bañado y cambiado– no les compres más cosas Liam, solo llévalo al entrenamiento y vuelvan.

Asintiendo lo vio salir y cargo en brazos a Tomas para cambiarlo y el hizo lo mismo, esperaron a Leonardo que corrió con sus cosas en la mochila y los llevo a donde entrenaba el niño.

–Hola–le dijo una chica castaña acercándose a su lado cuándo veía desde las gradas a Leonardo correr y a Tomas jugar con una niña un poco más abajo–¿Eres el otro padre de Leo verdad?

–Sí, Liam Payne–le tendió la mano–mucho gusto.

–Soy Sophia Smith–dijo la chica–quería darte esto– saco de su bolsa una invitación– tu hijo y el mío están en el equipo y mañana va a ver una fiesta para mi hijo, Dorian, ojala y puedan ir, no pude dársela a Niall en la semana.

Liam tomo la invitación y le dijo que lo más seguro era que si fueran a la fiesta y la chica se despidió regresando a sentarse con el que parecía su esposo.

–¿Qué es eso papi?–Tomas le dijo cuándo Liam lo cargo para ir por Leonardo.

–Es una invitación, parece que vamos a ir a una fiesta mañana.

Leonardo se acercó trotando y Liam lo felicito por ser tan rápido–Yo también era rápido– le dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo al automóvil.

–¿Sí?–los ojitos de Leonardo brillaron.

–Sí, pero tú lo eres más– le sonrió y dejo a Tomas en su asiento apretando fuerte el cinturón de seguridad.

Después de checar que sus hijos estuvieran seguros, decidieron ir por Niall al trabajo y darle una sorpresa.

Entraron al restaurant y algunos de los meseros saludaron con la mano a los niños, Liam los llevó a una mesa y esperaron a que alguien le dijera a Niall que estaban ahí.

–Qué bonita sorpresa–Niall les dijo saliendo de la cocina y besando la cabeza de los niños antes de dejarle un beso a Liam en los labios.

–¿Puedes hacerme ese flan del otro día papi?–Tomas preguntó moviendo sus piernas por un lado de la silla.

–Claro–sonrió–¿Quieres algo Leo?

–Quiero lo mismo que Tommy.

–Muy bien–observó a Liam y le guiño un ojo–¿Tú? Yo invito.

–El flan está bien chef–Liam le dijo sonriendo.

Niall se fue por la cocina y mientras volvía los niños le contaron que querían regalarle a Dorian y como se vestirían porque era una fiesta de disfraces.

–Aquí tienen–Niall les dijo– voy a tardar otra media hora, coman tranquilos y nos vamos a casa.

El flan era bueno y luego de que Niall terminara de trabajar Leonardo le conto sobre la fiesta y fueron a comprar los disfraces y el regalo para Dorian.

Regresaron a casa y se cambiaron para llevar a los niños al balneario que había en la orilla de la calle, esa alberca que había pagado todos los vecinos y ellos para que los niños tuvieran algo realmente seguro donde refrescarse.

Liam trató de enseñarle a Tomas a nadar y Niall jugó con Leonardo a unas guerritas de agua, cuándo regresaron a casa los cuatro se veían muy bronceados y Liam y Leonardo se burlaron de lo rojos que se veían Niall y Tomas.

La fiesta el domingo fue muy buena y trato de no sentirse muy orgulloso de sus hijos cuándo Leonardo corría por el jardín con su traje de Batman, o cuándo Tomas fue a decirle que lo llevara al baño vestido de Robín. Definitivamente los niños tenían muy buen gusto.

–Deja de sonreír–Niall le dijo bromeando–son niños, casi los obligaste a que se pusieran esas cosas.

Liam negó y lo abrazo por la cintura– Shh, ellos lo decidieron solos.

No era del todo cierto, pero no importaba, se quedaron de pie viendo a los niños jugar y cuándo ya eran las cinco de la tarde Liam gimiendo volteo a Niall para verlo a los ojos.

–Me tengo que ir–le dijo-Ya retrase dos horas mi partida.

–Lo sé– Niall pegó su frente con la de Liam– piensa lo que te dije, solo piénsalo, los niños pueden tener todo lo que necesitan y a sus padres juntos, no quieras darles el mundo, cuándo ellos quieren solo que los acuestes en su cama cada noche.

Liam asintió y beso su mejilla, luego fue por Tomas y se despidió de él, su hijo se aferró a su cuello y le dejo un beso descuidado en su barbilla.

–Te quiero papi–le dijo antes de volver a sus pinturas y plasmarlas sobre el mármol.

–Yo también te quiero amor.

Leonardo estaba en el brincolin y fue a despedirse, le gritó por su nombre y Leonardo saltó al último momento y Liam lo atrapo antes de que callera.

–¿Ya te vas?–le preguntó su hijo mordiéndose el labio.

–Si bebe.

Leonardo lo abrazo por el cuello y Liam lo acaricio en su cabeza un ratito antes de que el niño se alejara, tenía los ojos rojos y desviaba la mirada.

–No te tardes en volver– le dijo antes de zafarse y volver a brincar, pero Liam no pudo evitar notar que se limpiaba los ojos frenéticamente.

Fue de nuevo con Niall y se despidió, no salieron a decirle adiós porque Liam no lo quiso así, regresó a su departamento en Doncaster, nunca había sentido tanto dolor por dejarlos.

**

Volvió durante tres fines de semana a casa antes de que se decidiera a hacer algo, antes de eso estuvo checando sus opciones, ni de chiste ganaría lo mismo si regresaba a la cuidad donde vivían los niños y Niall, de hecho ganaría menos que la mitad.

El sábado Niall no trabajo y se quedó en casa porque Tomas no quiso levantarse, así que Liam llevó a Leonardo al entrenamiento, su hijo platicó con una niña morena que sonreía mucho, la niña corrió hasta los que parecían ser sus padres y se fijó en que el padre de la niña lleva el uniforme ese de los empleados de higiene del gobierno, seguramente trabajaba limpiando las calles.

–¿Quieres un helado?–Liam le preguntó cuándo se sentó a su lado en las gradas–¿Leo?

–Deina sonríe mucho–dijo Leonardo sin mirarlo.

–¿Qué dices cariño?–preguntó confundido–¿Deina es la niña con la que platicabas?

–Sí–Leonardo contestó– vive en una casa chiquita, cerca de la escuela, un día la vi salir de ahí cuándo Andy fue por nosotros.

Liam espero para ver que quería decir el niño–¿Qué pasa Leo?

–No tiene muchas cosas, yo a veces le doy de mi almuerzo porque su mami le manda poquito– Leonardo continuó– pero ella sonríe mucho, mucho mucho y sus papas siempre van por ella a la escuela, su papa trabaja recogiendo la basura.

–¿Leo?

–El otro día me puse frente al espejo junto a Tomas– le contó– y quise sonreír como ella, pero no pude y Tommy tampoco.

Levantó la mirada y Liam le vio los ojos rojos que amenazaban con llorar.

–¿Por qué yo no puedo sonreír como ella? 

Liam lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo cargo de vuelta al automóvil, se quedó de pie mientras su hijo sollozaba un poco en su cuello y él no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

Leonardo no entendía lo que significaba todo lo que dijo, pero él sí.

Se tranquilizó un poco y llegando a casa se fijó en que Leonardo se había dormido y lo cargo sin moverlo mucho, cuándo entró Niall levanto la cabeza desde el sofá donde estaba con Tomas viendo el canal de videos.

–¿Qué tienes?–le preguntó Niall cuándo le vio el semblante–No me asustes, ¿Le paso algo a Leo?

Liam camino lentamente acunando a su hijo y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y negó–Mis niños no son felices Niall, no lo son.

–Oye…–Niall puso en silencio la televisión y se puso de pie–Liam...

Liam abrazó a Leonardo y el niño se removió despertando un poco–¿Papa?

Niall se arrodillo a su lado y le limpio los ojos a Liam–¿Qué paso?

No contestó nada, en cambio acaricio a Leonardo en la cabeza y le hizo un campo a Niall en el sillón que se sentó a su lado.

Tomas los vio de reojo y se puso de pie–¿Papi?

Niall estiro las manos y lo sentó en su regazo, Tomas le pasó las manitas por el rostro a Liam–No llores papi, no me gusta que llores, ni que Leo lo haga…–sollozo.

–Shh–Niall lo acuno y le cantó un poco para dormirlo.

En poco tiempo los dos niños se durmieron y los acostaron en la sala tapándolos con una manta.

–¿Qué paso Liam?–Niall le preguntó sentados en el comedor.

–Leonardo me dijo que no podía sonreír, un niño de siete años no pude sonreír ¿Qué tan mal debe estar su vida?

–Liam…

–Yo no sonreía de niño porque era tan infeliz, no teníamos nada, ni comía ni juegos ni nada– le dijo agitado– yo solo pensé que si les daba todo eso a mis niños, a ti, iban a ser felices y no es así– tomo sus manos–¿Qué debo hacer Niall?

–Quédate aquí–Niall le contestó– no vamos a tener las mejores cosas, pero vamos a estar juntos, te juro que eso nos basta.

Liam asintió y le prometió que la próxima vez que volviera iba a quedarse.

**

Corrió por la sala tratando de que Tomas no lo encontrara y se metió detrás de uno de los sofás.

–¿Dónde estás papi?

Liam ahogo la risa y espero paciente, sacando un pedazo de su pie para que su hijo lo encontrara fácilmente.

–¡Te encontré!–le gritó su hijo pequeño y se le echó encima–fue fácil papi, es que ya soy grande.

–Seis años no es tan grande– le dijo Liam cargándolo y sentándolo en la barra de la cocina.

–Leonardo dice lo mismo– Tomas le contó balanceando sus piernas y Liam lo vigilaba mientras servía un vaso de agua– que no es tanto, solo porque va a cumplir diez– le hizo un ademán a Liam para que fuera a su lado–Lo vi el otro día con una niña– le dijo en un susurro– Deina, me cae bien.

Liam abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa–¿Es su novia?

–Guacala, no lo sé.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Niall entró haciéndose a un lado para que Leonardo entrara corriendo.

–¡Voy a ser el capitán!–Leonardo le dijo saltando– me lo dijo el entrenador, ¿Es genial no Pa?

–Claro que sí– lo felicito.

Niall le beso los labios y dejo un volante en la mesa–¿Qué es esto?–Liam preguntó.

–Un volante sobre una salida que organizan esta noche, un campamento, pero ya le dije a Leonardo que no iríamos.

–¿Por qué?

Niall dudoso lo observó– Porque no tenemos el dinero para eso, eso solamente un campamento, no te preocupes.

Liam se mordió el labio y asintió. 

Hacía casi dos años que había dejado su trabajo en Doncaster y ahora trabajaba en un pequeño bufete de abogados del centro de Holmes Chapel. Habían tenido que dejar de comprar tantos juguetes y organizar mejor los gastos de la casa.

Por la noche Niall hizo una casa de campaña improvisada en el patio trasero y les hizo salchichas mientras con una lámpara hacían figuras en el techo.

–¿Lo ves?–Niall le preguntó a Liam mientras Leonardo y Tomas se reían por las figuras que se formaban– ellos no necesitan nada más.

Liam le sonrió mordiendo el hombro y Niall soltó una risita, Tomas los observo y corrió a treparse encima de Liam a horcadas jugando con la barba que Liam llevaba desde hacía días.

Niall se sentó encorvado porque la casa de campaña no era tan alta y Leonardo se sentó entre sus piernas, los cuatro se quedaron callados y Liam observo e contraste de su piel con la de Tomas, el mismo contraste que había entre Niall y Leonardo. 

Era muy bonito, la verdad.

–¿Son felices?–Liam preguntó cuándo el silencio se hizo muy prolongado.

Tomas se rio en su pecho a punto de quedarse dormido– Mucho papi.

Liam le peino los rizos dejándole un beso en su cabeza, porque Tomas no entendía exactamente lo que era la felicidad, no todavía, al menos.

Leonardo en cambio se recostó a su lado abrazándolo– Me gusta que estés aquí papa, me gusta mucho, mucho.

Bajo la mirada y Tomas sonrió, Leonardo hizo lo mismo y sus dos hijos cerraron los ojos para dormirse, abrazados a su cuerpo.

Niall les dejo una sábana encima y se acostó al otro lado de Leonardo entrelazando su mano con la de Liam.

–Somos felices Liam, los cuatro– le dijo sonriendo también– no lo dudes ni un minuto.

–Quédate conmigo despierto– Liam le dijo apretando su mano– hace mucho que no nos quedamos vigilando su sueño.

Niall se volteo de lado y asintió.

–Yo me quedo si tú te quedas.

Sonrieron.

–Nos quedamos entonces–Liam suspiro mientras Niall apagaba la linterna y la casa de campaña se quedaba en silencio, solo se rompía por la respiración de los niños suave y los murmullos de Liam y Niall, planeando que harían por la mañana.

Se había quedado y era perfecto.

**

NdA:

Gracias por leer, dejame un comentario aqui abajito y se agradecen los kudos enormemente :)


End file.
